Our Little Secret
by Kirriri
Summary: Luka has a secret. She's pregnant. But she has one problem . . . She doesn't know how tell her boyfriend Gakupo. Will she tell him? How will he react? Some GakupoxLuka fluff with some RinXLen.


"I'm pregnant. I'm Pregnant. I am pregnant." I recited to the mirror. I groaned. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell my boyfriend! There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Luka you all right?" I hear his voice call. I turned and opened the door.

"Oh I'm fine Gakupo." I said smiling at him softly. He grinned and his hands snaked around my waist. Her buried his face into my hair.

"Being all secretive are you?" His muffle voice asked. I glared at one of his stray purple hair hanging right in between my eyes. I grabbed it and yanked it out and it dropped to the floor.

"Yeooow! Why the hell did you do that?" Gakupo cried. I smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped onto the large queen sized bed. I rolled over on my side and placed my hands on my stomach. I would go to the doctor to see if the pregnancy test told the truth. That's what I would do. Gakupo jumped onto the bed and turned to face me so our noses were only inches apart.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I sighed and buried my face into the mattress.

"I feel like being lazy." I grumble. He gasped and I glimpsed at his over dramatic face.

"Are you on your period?" He hissed. I glared at him and punched him in the chest.

"No!" I exclaim. Quite the opposite . . .

"Good." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed and rolled over. He put his arm around me and blew on the back of my neck. I cried out and turned back towards him. He laughed at my angry face. We both jumped as we heard the door bell ring.

"You get it." I command. He smiled and pecked me on the cheek before he stood up. He bowed way over the top and said, "Anything you wish my lazy princess." Gakupo waked out of our room and into the loft. I heard the door open and a familiar voice.

"Gakupo!" A young voice squealed.

"Hey." Another young voice echoed.

"Rin, Len! What are you doing here?" Gakupo asked. I looked down the sports bara and shot shorts I was wearing. I stood up and pulled a white robe on. O walked into the hall where the two tall blonde teenagers and my boyfriend stood. Rin squealed when she saw me. She threw her arms around me.

"Hi Rin." I said softly running my fingers through her hair.

"Hey Luka I've missed you so much!" She cried.

"Me too. But why are you here?" I asked eying her friend Len. We made our way to the living room. Gakupo sat down next to me looping his fingers with mine. Len sat down next to Rin on the couch opposite to us on the other side of the coffee table.

"Well you see, Meiko kicked us out of her place!" Rin whined.

"What, why?" I asked crossing my legs.

"Well you see, she's going through another phase where she believes she's found the love of her life." Len explained eying the girl next to him just to glance away quickly with a slight blush. Did he like her? The two have been living together since they met. They we're both in the foster care system and when Master adopted him they became a vocaloid like us. That was until Master died . . .

I sighed. Since Master died Rin and Len went to live with Meiko, the oldest out of all of us. But she would go through phases where she thought she was in love. So she would rush into a relationship just to kick Rin and Len out. But then Meiko would be dumped and she would go into a havoc of self pity and drink away. This has to be the 4th time Rin and Len have come to us. And then they're are the times they would go to Miku's and then Kaito's.

"Okay. You guy's just chose a guest room. Although you guy's do NOT need to be sharing the same room." I snapped. Rin turned bright red and crossed her arms looking away stubbornly.  
"We're not little kids anymore Luka. We don't need to share a room." She growled. I sighed.

"Okay. Well, did you bring any clothes?" I asked them. Len and Rin's face dropped in their realization.

"No." Len admitted.

"Okay. Gakupo get some of my smaller 'diet' clothes for Rin and some of your old clothes for Len." I command. Gakupo squeezes my hand and stands up.  
"Aye, aye my lazy princess!" He saluted before marching off into our room. I sighed mentally giggling. Why was I in love with such a dweeb?

"Thank you Lukaaaa!" Rin moaned shaking her head. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I grew up with Meiko too, you know. I am quite aware of her habits." I groan thinking back to her teenage years. Rin giggled and jumped over the table to hug me.

"Hey! Off the table!" I cried noticing the dusty foot print now on the table. Rin giggled and pulled down her left bottom eye lid and stuck out her tongue.

"Meeh." She said. There was a crash from the bedroom and I jumped up to run to the room. I threw open the closet door to find our clothes in a big pile over Gakupo. I sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"What in the world are you doing?" I ask exasperated. He looked up and smiled

"They fell." He admitted.

"I see that."

"Oops?" He asked.

"Why, you-" I start stepping forward. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down also. I scream and blush as I fall onto him. "W- What are you doing?" I stammer. He smiled and leaned forward to smooch me on the lips. I put my hands in front of my lips thinking about the potential life in my stomach.

"Aaaw? What are you doing?" Gakupo whined.

"Nort wettind tou miss mne onm da wipss" (Not letting you kiss me on the lips) I grumble against my lips. He smiled and resorted for just kissing me on my temple.

"Negative Nancy. Debbie Downer. LaStupid Luka." He complained. I smiled and removed my hand standing up.

"Whatever Grumpy Gakupo now c'mon help me clean this up!" I command putting my hands on my hips. He stood up and saluted again.

"Aye, aye LaStupid Luka!"

"Are you really going to start calling me that?" I whine. He nodded and I rolled my eyes. But I couldn't hide my smile.

"Eh Luka where are you going?" Rin asked as I grabbed my purse. I glance over at my shoulder at her.

"Oh I'm just going out for a few hours." I said thinking about the suspense echoing through me.

"Oh, can I come? I really want to stop by the market and get some more oranges." She groaned. I sighed.

"I'll pick some up on the way home, so just stay here and keep Gakupo from throwing out my tuna or- whatever." I spattered the excuses out rapidly. Rin sighed crossing her arms.

"Your bad at lying but what ever. Make sure you get me some oranges okay?" She commanded. I smiled. She was beginning to act like Meiko, great.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I opened the door. I grabbed a taxi and arrived at the doctor's in less than 10 minutes. I checked in and sat down in the waiting room. My eyes were glued to the clock as I sat there fretting.

5 minutes . . . 6 minutes . . .6 and 30 seconds . . . "Megurine Luka?" An older woman's voice called. I shot out of my chair as I hurried to walk towards the short round woman. Her badge read Mira.

"Hi, right this way." And so 10 minutes later I sat there waiting for the results. The doctor Mr. Inou fallowed by his assistant Mira walked in.

"Congratulations Miss Megurine, you're pregnant."

After the doctor's my mind was a haze. I was pregnant? I felt to shocked to take a taxi home; well to shocked to even go home. My mind seemed to be empty, the same words echoing again and again. Before, the thought that I might be pregnant made it seem so . . . not real. Now that I knew a final fact I didn't know what to think!

Was I ready to have a child? I'm only 21! Would Gakupo be okay with this? Does he want a child? Would he still want me?

"Your only in your first trimester, merely 9 weeks into it, so there still is the possibility to abort it if requested. While we don't recommend it I want you to know any choice you can make it, right now. Although; here we only allow abortions until the 16th week or about 4 months into it. If you chose to abort your baby it will cost about $300-$800 dollars. You still have 5 months until that is no longer possible for you. I would go home and talk about it carefully with your partner. We suggest not rushing into it . . ." The doctor informed me.

Did I want to abort this baby? Suddenly I felt someone shove me from the side. I looked up at a startled young man. My shoulder bent back painfully and his weight knocked me to the ground. Subconsciously my hands felt it's way to my stomach. The man bent down and pulled me up from under my armpits. I balanced myself glaring at him.

"Sorry about that miss! You see my wife, she's going to labor at the hospital," He pointed off to the place I had just came from. "I was in a rush to get there and didn't watch what I was doing." He said grinning sheepishly. He looked truly happy. He must be thinking about the fact he would soon be a father. Would Gakupo feel like that? I sighed.

"It's alright. Get down there, you don't want to leave her waiting do you?" I asked. The man quickly bobbed down into a bow.

"Thank you miss! Have a nice day!" And he was off running towards his destination. I started off towards the apartment. I could do this. I could be strong. I- I loved Gakupo . . . I would just have to trust him.

When I climbed up the stairs and opened the front door the house was alive and quite loud. Rin and Gakupo were yelling at each other arguing about some penguin or maybe a band? Len sat at the couch staring off to space as music blasted through speakers of the stereo. I felt all my profound courage melt away. I stomped to the stereo and shut it off.

"Be quite!" I screamed. "What are you doing? I was gone for only 2 hours and there's already chaos?" I yelled. Gakupo and Rin grew quite and Len raised a brow at me.

"Oh, sorry, where's my oranges?" Rin chirped. My expression dropped.

"Oh, I uh forgot," I murmured. Rin put her hands on her hips making a ticking noise at me.

"Really?" Rin asked. I sighed,

"I'm uh tired I'm going to bed," I groaned. Gakupo slid in front of me blocking my path. He narrowed his eyes putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Wait! You haven't ate today LaStupid Luka," He pointed out. I groaned.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care, you need to eat! You have to stay healthy, you know. I'm making pasta!" Gakupo said happily pointing to a pot in the kitchen. What I saw made me jump. The boiling water had boiled over sending bubbles of water onto the hot stove where they sizzled creating a large amount of steam and smoke.

"Gakupo!" I screamed. I felt my legs push me forward and into the kitchen. My hands got to work taking the hot pot off the burner, turning on the fan, opening a window and turning off the burner. I stared down at my shaking hands. Rin and Len stood frozen in the living room. Gakupo waked into the kitchen and his arms wrapped around me from behind. His hands gently held my wrists as he led me to the sink. He turned on the cold water holding my burns there.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I turned my head so I could slightly see him.

"What do you mean?" I asked staring at him strangely. Moments like this is what confused me the most. He was silent, considerate, and so gentle. His eyes look sad and he ran his thumb over the bone in my wrist.

"It's my fault your hurt."

"No it's not-" He cut me off.

"I'm the stupid idiot who left the water unattended," I let that hang in the air.

"I know, but I don't care. It's not like it really hurts," I lied. Gakupo sighed and opened the fridge grabbing an ice pack. He turned off the cold water and placed the ice back on my burns.

"Really it's fine, I mean it doesn't hurt. It just looks bad," Gakupo shook his head.

"I don't care."

"I love you," I said softly.

"Luka-"

"Okay, Rin let's go to bed right? It's been a long er day!" Len exclaimed grabbing the girl's arm.

"Eh, why? What about dinner?" She asked glancing towards Gakupo and I.

"You're not hungry," Len commanded.

"Huh? Oh . . . Oh! Right! I am not, hungry. No, not at all. Good night!" Rin exclaimed stiffly as Len dragged her to her room while shaking his head.

"Luka-" Gakupo began. I span around tossing the ice pack into the sink. This moment would be as good as any other. I felt the euphoria rushing through me. Impulse was the only thing acting up.

"I'm pregnant, Gakupo." Gakupo's head snapped back in surprise. His hand that had been coming towards me stopped frozen in place.

"What?" He asked. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows arched towards the ceiling.

"I- I'm pregnant! I realized the possibility a couple day's ago but my a- appointment was today. So when I went they, the doctor, told me it was true! I- I'm in the first trimester, only about 9 weeks in. T- They said there's still the possibility of an a- a- abortion. They said it's available until the 1- 16th week." I didn't realized how afraid I was to hear his response. The words kept rolling off my tongue. I hadn't realized how much I was shaking until his stead hand gripped mine.

"Why?"

"W- What?"

"Why, would I want that? Why would I want you to kill your, no our, baby? I'm happy Luka. I'm really happy! I love you. I love you on your lazy days, cranky days, and sad snotty day's! I'll love you with a baby inside you. My baby." He smiled and I felt my knees go lax. I slid to the floor with his support. We sat on the tile floor in silence for a moment. His other hand went to caress my stomach.

"Our child," He whispered. "I would never think of turning away something so precious. I want to keep he or she, well that is if it's okay with you?" He asked panicking at the slight possibility I didn't want this child. I let out a shaky laugh as a tear trailed down my cheek that glistened in the light.

"Of course I want it! Of course," Gakupo leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss on my cheek that left me with bubbles inside me.

"It? That makes our baby seem so un-human." Gakupo laughed.

"Don't be stupid. Of course it's human, that is unless your hiding something from me?" I joked weakly. He smiled. Gakupo took his hand off his stomach and then removed his other hand form my stomach. He cleared his throat while he straightened his posture.

"Um," His hand went to his back pocket as he pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and showed me the inside. A slender silver ring that adorned two diamonds with a small ruby in between glistened up at me. I sucked in air at it's beauty. "Luka Megurine, will you marry me?" He asked. I laughed as a sob caught in my throat. Although the tears weren't of sadness, just joy. Pure blissful happiness.

"Y- Yes of course!" I exclaimed. Gakupo gently slid the ring on my finger.

"To tell the truth I bought this ring about 2 months ago. I was to afraid you would say no. I thought right now would be a good time." He said putting his hand against my cheek.

"I wouldn't of said no." I said smiling at him. He laughed.

"Now isn't this a great story to tell our child. Why yes child, I proposed to your mother on the kitchen floor right after I found out about you." He sighed caressing my cheek as he buried his hand in my tumbles of pink hair.

"It's a wonderful story," I joked back. He kissed me softly on the temple.

"We'll create a wonderful family. But best of all I'll always get to be with you, till death do we part." He whispered.

"We haven't gotten married yet." I groaned. But once again I couldn't get the smile off my face.


End file.
